


Another Chance

by DeanGirl2Y5



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Conrad talking to? Who is talking through someone he knows? Why is she warning him about the future? Why is the future so important to him? The answer to these questions are in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Chance

Yuri stretched out in his chair in his second home, Covenant Castle. "Man, I'm beat," he said to Günter, his teacher. 

"Beat. Do you mean beat like beaten in a game of baseball? Or beat as in tired?" Günter asked.

"Not the first one. The second one."

"But we're not done with your studies, Your Highness. You still have much to learn about the Great Demon Kingdom!"

"Günter," Conrad, Yuri's godfather and bodyguard, said, "Let Yuri rest. You can teach him more about the Great Demon Kingdom tomorrow."

"All right. Go ahead, Your Highness."

"Good night Günter. Good night Conrad." Yuri went to bed, but Conrad stayed with Günter.

"Do you want me to watch Yuri tonight?" Conrad asked Günter.

"Yes, please do. It will make me feel happy tonight. Thank you, Conrart."

"You're welcome Günter."

Meanwhile, in Yuri's room, Yuri was happy to be going to bed.  _ Finally, peace and quiet. I can finally go to sleep _ , he thought. When he took the covers off of the bed, he was surprised to see Wolfram. "Wolfram! What are you doing in my bed?" Yuri asked Wolfram. 

"What do you expect Yuri? We're engaged. Don't you remember?" Wolfram replied. 

_ Oh yeah! Darn it! I forgot again, _ Yuri thought. That was after he was told for the first time in his life that he was the Demon King. He hadn't known that the act of proposing marriage among the aristocrats of the Demon Tribe is slapping the other's left cheek. Plus, dropping or picking up a knife means the person is consent to a duel. Add in a fork, and pointing the two items at your opponent is to announce that you have taken your opponent's lover. That was before he knew better. Now he knows not to do that. But still, he regrets it now and then. He sure regretted it now. "Do me a favor Wolfram." Yuri said.

"What do you want me to do, wimp?"

"Get out of my room and my bed, please?" He was tired of asking Wolfram to get out of his room. He had been doing it ever since Wolfram started to sleep in his bed.

"No,wimp."

"All right."  _ I guess I'll have to deal with it again, _ Yuri thought. "Move over, Wolfram. I need room, you know."

"All right. I will." As soon as he got into bed, Yuri tossed and turned until he fell asleep. 

A few minutes after Yuri fell asleep, Conrad came into Yuri's room. He was just making sure that he was okay. Conrad looked like he was going to cry. "Julia," he said, "I'm sorry for what I did back when the Humans and Demons were at war. I'm also sorry for what I didn't say back then too. Will you forgive me?" Then, after Conrad said what he had to say, Yuri sat up. "Yuri? Why are you awake?" Conrad asked Yuri. 

Yuri turned toward Conrad and said in a voice that Conrad remembered a few days after this moment, "I forgive you,Conrad. I will always forgive you no matter what. But let me tell you something that will happen in the future, and hopefully, you will remember this the day it happens. I saw that you and Yuri were in a church. You were trying to get Yuri back to the Human world. But you failed to get him back to the Human world. He ended up in Cholorea. But, when he got sent there, you decided to serve the king of Big Seamaron in order to get another arm. That meant that you turned your back on the Demon Kingdom." 

Then, as soon as it began, Yuri fell back on the bed. Conrad didn't understand what she meant until the day it happened, just like she said. You may be wondering who spoke through Yuri. 

Let me explain to you in a phrase which means my story is over: Susannah Julia Von Wincott.


End file.
